In the related art, in order to prevent a decrease of yield, an epitaxial wafer is produced and the epitaxial wafer is used as a wafer which has intrinsic gettering (IG) capability which can decrease an effect of metal contamination in a device process and the like, and which has no defect in a device region.
Patent Documents 1, 2, 4, and 5 disclose a method of producing an epitaxial wafer, in which nitrogen is doped when silicon single crystal is pulled up and a heat treatment is performed on a wafer sliced from the single crystal.
Patent Document 3 discloses descriptions relating to a control of V/G.